Dúvidas
by Annabel Evers
Summary: Nessie tinha uma pequena dúvida, que apenas Jasper poderia ajudar.


_**Dúvidas**_

_Fic de CarolPotterCullen_

_Tipo: Oneshot_

_Shipp: Alice C. & Jasper H._

Resumo: Nessie tinha uma pequena dúvida, que apenas Jasper poderia ajudar.

Uma doce melodia soava pela sala vazia, melodia que tinha um toque nostálgico. Não, não nostálgico. Algo como... indecisão. Era exatamente assim que a garota que deslizava os dedos pálidos pelas teclas do piano se sentia. Indecisão sobre os seus sentimentos e de outras pessoas.

A canção estava chegando ao fim, e algumas lágrimas caíram ao se lembrar de quem lhe ensinara tal melodia. Sentia muita falta de seu pai, ele e Bella haviam tirado férias, como uma nova lua-de-mel. Bella hesitara um pouco, em dúvida sobre deixar Renesmee só, mas ficou convencida que uma grande família de vampiros seria o suficiente para deixar sua filha em segurança. Já Edward... ele parecia preocupado sobre deixar a pequena Nessie e um certo lobo castanho-avermelhado sem sua supervisão.

- Você realmente é uma excelente aluna Nessie. - comentou Jasper encostado na parede de forma relaxada.

Nessie abriu um sorriso ao ver o tio. - Pensei que estava sozinha.

- Se Edward soubesse que deixamos você sozinha por um tempo... - Jaz balançou a cabeça, ignorando a hipótese. - Tenho certeza que Bella e ele acabariam com nós.

Renesmee riu, concordando com o tio. Jasper franziu a testa, sentido os sentimentos da garota. Medo. Saudade. Dúvida e... Amor.

- Tem alguma coisa que você queira me perguntar?

Nessie mordeu o lábio, na dúvida se fazia sua pergunta ou não. Tinha medo que Jasper se ofendesse. E ela também tinha muito medo da resposta. Jasper, sentindo a hesitação da garota, sentou-se ao seu lado no piano, mas não forçou um diálogo. Passou os dedos levemente pelas teclas do piano, não exatamente seguindo uma melodia. Esperou que Nessie falasse o que estava preocupando-a tanto.

- Tio Jaz - começou Nessie, olhando para suas mãos. - Você sentiu como se estivesse obrigado a seguir Alice quando ela chegou à sua vida? Como se não tivesse opção a não ser seguir seu destino?

Jasper parou o som abruptamente. Nessie ergueu o rosto, nervosa que tivesse o ofendido. Mas Jasper estava pensativo, como se nunca tivesse considerado isso. Renesmee esperou pacientemente, sabendo que Jasper não tinha uma resposta pronta.

- Você conhece a minha história, não? - perguntou Jasper, quebrando o silêncio. Nessie assentiu. - Então você sabe que eu estava totalmente sem rumo... Não havia nada que me fizesse querer parar de matar pessoas. Alice veio como uma luz no fim do túnel, sua animação e determinação em encontrar a família da sua visão me contagiou. Em pouco tempo, eu não conseguia me ver sem Alice. Ela era única, perfeita pra mim. - Jasper sorriu, emerso em lembranças. - Mas se eu quizesse, poderia ter recusando-a, poderia não tê-la seguido. Mas eu quis. E não me arrependo disso.

Renesmee encarou suas mãos, pensando nas palavras do tio. Seu amor por Alice era visível para qualquer um. Eles eram peças que se completavam perfeitamente. A forma alegre de Alice salvou Jasper da solidão e deu-lhe amor. Talvez Alice tivesse se tornado uma verdadeira selvagem, mas teve a visão com o anjo loiro, a determinação esculpida em seus traços fortes, lhe dando uma direção. E Jasper salvou Alice.

- Sempre temos uma escolha Nessie. - disse Jasper, levantando-se do banco. - Eu sei que você tem dúvidas sobre Jacob, mas ele te ama. Não só por causa do _imprigit._

- Mas ele me odiava antes do _imprigit._ Como pode ele me amar e me odiar?

- Ele não te odiava Nessie. Ele odiava a ideia de perder Bella. E quando ele te viu, ele mudou. Ele passou a te amar, não só como homem. E você sabe disso.

- Ele não queria. Foi o _imprigit _que o fez. - argumentou a garota.

- Me responda uma coisa. Você já o amava como homem?

- Eu era uma criança! Não podia ama-lo assim. - respondeu Nessie, com uma cara de óbvio.

- O _imprigit_ mexe com o amor, com o sentimento de proteção. Com o fato de você querer que aquela pessoa seja feliz. Se vocês se amam como homem e mulher... - Jasper deu um meio sorriso. - Isso é obra de vocês e não completamente do _imprigit_. E se não fosse amor, porque ele suportaria o pai super protetor que Edward é?

Nessie riu, concordando com Jasper. Deu-lhe um abraço forte, deixando Jasper surpreso. Mas logo correspondeu ao abraço, as mãos fazendo carinho nas costas da garota. Jasper podia sentir o sentimento de alívio dela, e sentiu-se feliz por ter ajudado.

- Será que uma visita à La Push estaria proibida pelo meu pai? - perguntou Nessie, soltando-se de Jaz.

-Absolutamente. Pode ir.

Nessie aproveitou a deixa e saiu porta à fora. Seus sentimentos estavam mais certos que nunca.

- Quem diria, Jasper Hale/Cullen dando uma de cupido. - comentou uma voz doce. Jasper sorriu ao senti-la ao seu lado.

- Boas atitudes para conseguir dormir à noite.

- _Se_ dormíssemos à noite. - observou Alice.

- Com certeza não dormirei à noite. - disse Jasper cheio de segundas intenções, agarrando Alice pela cintura. - Não com você ao meu lado.

- Sabe - começou Alice, sorrindo com o calor que seu abraço proporcionava. - A casa está vazia...

Ela não precisou completar. Jasper entendeu o recado.

fim

* * *

><p><em>NA: Maais uma fic pra vocês! Meu pc está cheio de fics, mas falta a coragem pra postar algumas. Espero que tenham gostado dessa e... Reviews?_

_Ahh isso nunca foi betado, então me desculpem qualquer erro._


End file.
